


Immoral Manners

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hamlet - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Shakespeare, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudius (King of Denmark) disliked Hamlet's (Prince of Denmark) behaviour in the evening and so he called him in his private rooms. Hamlet didn't know what Claudius was up to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immoral Manners

“There you are, Hamlet.”  
  
“Why did you call me?”

“Stand up, no need to get down on your knees for me.”

Hamlet rises from his kneeing position. Normally he is used to get down when he is meeting the king – Claudius.

“So, tell me, Hamlet. Why didn’t you behave this evening?” Claudius asks straight and takes off his coat to put it over a chair back.

“What do you mean?” Hamlet looks with confusion in Claudius’ eyes.

“Didn’t your mother teach you any manners? Your behaviour is a mess!” The king turns around and steps in front of Hamlet.

His face is so near at Hamlet’s that the latter feels Claudius’ warm breath on his face, while he is speaking.

“Maybe I should teach you some manners then, my son.”  
“Don’t call me son!” Hamlet shouts out and stumbles a few steps backwards.

“I will never be your son; no one will replace my beloved father!” His hand is finding the way to his sword and automatically he touches it, nearly put it out of the sheath, but he refuses to go further on.

“I really like your temper.” Claudius’ voice interrupts Hamlet’s thoughts at once.

The younger shivers and is afraid to turn around again. He is again extending for his sword, prepared for everything.

“I see you are shivering. What is wrong, Hamlet? Are you afraid of something?” Claudius takes a few steps in Hamlet’s direction and puts his hands on his shoulders.

The young man feels a cold shiver all over his back suddenly and his hand let go from the sword.

“I don’t want to fight.” The older one whispers in Hamlet’s ear and grabs his shoulders tighter.

“W-what do y-you want, Claudius?” Hamlet is stuttering and his voice is suddenly shaky.

Claudius lets him go and walks across the room to his folding screen to disappear quickly behind it.

“You know, Hamlet, there are a lot of things going on out there. And I want you to be friendly to me, and I want us to have a good relation to each other.” Hamlet hears his voice clearly but still he doesn’t dare to turn around, although Claudius is behind the folding screen.

“Could we have a good relation to each other?” Claudius speaks further and starts to undress himself.

The younger doesn’t want to stand with his back to the king anymore, so he turns around and sees the folding screen – light is beaming through it, so he is able to see Claudius’ silhouette. He figures out, that he is changing his shirt; at least his movements show this. Hamlet is wondering why Claudius is doing this while he is in the same room with him. He swallows and seconds later the older one is stepping away from the folding screen and shows himself again.

“What are you looking at, boy?” Claudius is surprised by Hamlet’s gaze; he is obviously looking at the half opened shirt.

The older man smirks in a naughty way and steps again in front of the younger.

“You seem that you lost words. Do you enjoy what you see?” With his left hand Claudius grabs Hamlet’s red shirt and his face is meeting him again.

“You are usually such a brave boy, where is your courage now?”

 Hamlet tries to get rid of Claudius’ grip.

“Don’t touch me! You have no right to do this!” Hamlet is furious now and steps right towards the door.

“Where are you about to go? To your mother? I think she’s already asleep. So, you can stay here a bit longer…” The king is speaking with temper in his voice at once and Hamlet stops suddenly and freezes in his movements.

“C-claudius… w-why are you speaking to me like this?” The younger stutters and breathes faster.

“Are you… excited, Hamlet?” The younger one hears the footsteps behind him and seconds later two hands are stroking across his arms.

A gooseflesh is running down his arms and he shivers hard.

“Admit that you like it.” Claudius is whispering in Hamlet’s ear and without hesitation his fingers find the way to the buttons of Hamlet’s shirt and he starts to unbutton it.

“Stop it already, Claudius!” Hamlet shouts out and tries to flee from him.

“I know that you feel the same pleasure as I do, Hamlet. You can’t run away from me.” The older is watching Hamlet how he is walking through the room and then freezes on a wall.

“This doesn’t feel right… this can’t feel right!” Hamlet says in anger and desperation and leans closer to the wall.

His hands are touching the cold material while his blood is running faster and his body gets warmer minute for minute.

“I love when you are angry like that.” Claudius tells him.

“It turns me on somehow…” Hamlet is looking at the older with a shocked face, he can’t believe, what he just said.

“And I like your pale skin…” He is stepping again in front of him, puts one hand on the wall and with the other he starts to caress Hamlet’s chest.

“So soft…”  He finds the way under Hamlet’s shirt and strokes across his chest several times and starts to caress his nipples carefully.

“P-please… s-stop it…” Hamlet is begging but at the same time he closes his eyes and another frisson is running down his whole body.

“If you wouldn’t like it, you could have been gone for so long… but you are still here.” Claudius unbuttons the rest of Hamlet’s shirt and starts to kiss his chest gently.

Hamlet moans slightly and leans his head against the wall.

“W-what are… y-you doing…?” He isn’t able to articulate himself anymore rightly, he just feels some overwhelming feelings he hasn’t felt before.

The older stops to kiss his chest and licks instead slightly across his nipples, meanwhile his right hand finds its way to Hamlet’s pants and he grips him between the legs. A toneless moaning is leaving Hamlet’s throat and he bites his lip.

“Kiss me, Hamlet.” Claudius voice is demanding and he knows exactly what he wants.

But Hamlet refuses to do anything; he just stands in front of the wall and tries to control his feelings.

“I said kiss me, son.” Now he is even more demanding and he shows some anger with his movements, because Hamlet doesn’t listen to him.

So he pressed his lower body against Hamlet’s and touches with his hands the younger’s chest.

“You will never listen to me, won’t you?” Without hesitation Claudius bites in Hamlet’s neck and starts to suck like a vampire on it.

Hamlet moans high and he feels Claudius’ crotch rubbing against his own. Meanwhile the older takes off Hamlet’s shirt completely, so he is standing half naked in front of him now. Hamlet isn’t able to find any words anymore; actually he enjoys what Claudius is doing to him, because it feels good.

“I knew that you would like it…” Claudius says seductive and bites in one of Hamlet’s nipples.

The younger almost has to scream but he bites on his fist to drown the sound.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” The king asks curious and starts to unbutton his own shirt.

“Then touch me at least.” He shows his naked chest to Hamlet and invites him to touch him wherever he wants to; but he still refuses.

“You are kind of teasing me with your behaviour. I told you I would teach you some good manners.” And with that sentence he grips again between Hamlet’s legs and the latter has to take a deep breath.

With an evil smirk Claudius takes Hamlet on his arm and catapults him on his bed.

“I want you right here.” He whispers and takes off his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Hamlet is struggling hard with his feelings; he doesn’t know what to do. On the one hand he just wants to get out of this room but on the other he wants Claudius to go further. He can’t decide what the right decision is.

The older gets upon Hamlet and takes one of his hands and places it directly on his tummy. The younger isn’t sure what to do, but then he starts to stroke across it gently.

“Go deeper.” Claudius moans and sighed slightly.

“Claudius, I…”  
“Do what I told you.”

Hamlet has no chance to get out of this anymore.

He goes deeper with his hand and soon it’s lying on Claudius’ crotch and he feels that he must be highly aroused.

“Mmmhh… open it.” Claudius urges and does the same on Hamlet’s pants.

With one hand he opens the black leather pants and let the hand slide into it. The younger is slower and is still trying to open the pants of the other one. Meanwhile the older starts to massage Hamlet’s private parts. And it doesn’t take long until he moans and is apparently begging for more. Hamlet looses his strength and can’t finish to open Claudius’ pants, he just gets lost in the feeling the older gives him right now.

The king moves away for a moment to finally take off the prince’s pants and then he throws them also to the floor.

“I want your body, Hamlet.” He moans, gets rid of his own pants and hops back on Hamlet’s body to kiss his chest and tummy again.

His kisses are getting deeper and deeper and soon he was licking the area around Hamlet’s crotch. The younger is now also highly aroused and just wants Claudius to release him from this excitement.

“C-claudius…”

“Yes, my prince?”

“Please… go wild on me.” Claudius is shocked about what Hamlet just said to him, but he just gives him his evil smirk and begins to blow him like a mad wolf.

Hamlet enjoys the pleasure truly; he grabs his hands into the sheets and tries not to moan to loud, because he doesn’t want anyone to hear what they are doing.

Suddenly Claudius stops to give him pleasure and finds his way back to his neck to bite him hungrily and kiss him with passion.

Without any notion of Hamlet, Claudius is taking the next step and inserts his shaft gently into his body. The younger bites his lower lip and closes his eyes instantly. He is clutching the sheets so tight that his fingers begin to hurt.

The older meanwhile moves his lower body back and forth and is holding Hamlet’s legs tight with his hands. Some beads of sweat are running from his forehead.

“I want to make you scream…” He says breathless and moves his body even faster.

The prince still tries to fight against the desire to scream but he can’t hold on anymore.

“Claudius!” He yells out and grabs a pillow.

“Here as your servant.” The older says and just hit him even harder.

Hamlet puts the pillow in front of his chest and pushed it hard on it.

“Claudius, please!” He loses words again and Claudius isn’t about to stop until he is satisfied to the end.

But the king decides not to be that mean and helps Hamlet out with his hand to give him finally the pleasure he craves so hard for. And as the younger finally comes to a climax, he moans so loud that someone for sure has heard him. But he doesn’t care, he doesn’t even think of such things anymore.

Claudius is also nearly about to cum, so he just ups the tempo again and makes Hamlet cry louder than before. The older breathes unsteady and fast and with a final moaning he releases the prince from the pain.

He let go from him and stands up very quickly, while Hamlet is still lying in Claudius’ bed with a pillow in his arm.

“Hamlet, you must go.” The king says all of sudden and puts on his pants and his shirt.

“W-why?” The other asks nearly toneless.

“I don’t want anybody see you here like this. Stand up.” Hamlet is confused again.

First Claudius’ craved for his body and now he wants to throw him out after he was screwing him like this. Slowly he gets up and reaches for his pants, his shirt lies still in front of the wall where everything started. The last thing he gets is his sword.

When Hamlet is finally about to leave, Claudius holds him back on his shoulder. He turns around with a surprised face.

“Never forget, in real life we are still enemies. What has happened here will never be heard outside.” With a penetrating look Claudius convinces Hamlet not to speak about everything they did together and then he let him go and the younger is leaving.

“But I will miss you anyway…” Claudius says when the prince disappeared, but he couldn’t hear him anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> My head images are also here in this fanfiction the Takarazuka actresses Ryuu Masaki (Hamlet) and Koshino Ryuu (Claudius). But imagine what you want, this fanfic is M/M. ;)


End file.
